Izzy
Izzy is a contestant in Total Drama Island. She is placed on the Cutie Cats. She is portrayed by TDfan10. She sis not get fr in TDI or TDA. She figured out Owen kissed Beth and Bridgette. Owen makes up with her. In TDWT she is played by Memamo3. Izzy is a crazy character. In TDWT, she has her imaginary friend named David. David comes out of her mind and talks to her. David is then pushed out of the plane. David then helps Izzy with challenges. : Drown Or No Drown : Izzy starts out as weird as can be. She is silent through some of the episode. She jumps from the plane, which worried Trent. She states that she is a fast swimmer. While the Dogs are jumping,she reminds her team theat they are not jumping yet. She jumps happily out of the plane. She then warns Eva that a shark is attacking her. : At elimination, She is safe. It is to be thought that she received no votes. Then says good-bye to Gwen. : iPhone5 Search : Izzy trying to find the phone, stole Chef's phone from Trent. She gave it to Chris, but he relized it was Chef's phone. Due to Chef having his phone, He declares the Cutie Cats and the Super Seals the winners. Izzy then calls Katie annoying. : Boney Island's Hair : She iis silent throughout the episode. : Teasure Diving : Izzy dives in with goggles to help her see, ulike the other contestants. She finds the treasure second. Then she receives a green iPad from Tyler. : Trent's Despair : Izzy represents the Cutie Cats for the challenge. Tyler battles Trent and loses. Then he battles Izzy and loses. The Cutie Cats had won the episode. : The Amazing Canoe Race : Izzy is a stronger paddler then the other contestants. Although they lose the first challenge, They enter the maze. In the confessional, she plans to get Sadie out. She loses with the Seals and they both have eliminations. Izzy is safe. Sierra,Sadie,Cody, and Tyler are in the bottom four. Sadie and Tyler get eliminated. : Sexy Runway : She refused to do the challenge. In the end her team lost but It was a reward challenge. : Saving Private Paintball : She first ran into the forest and pegged Dakota. She was shot by Dakota as well. In the end her team lost. At elimination, she was safe. She and the other Cutie Cats watched Staci get eliminted. Total Drama Action Izzy is happy to be back. Unlike last season she wasn't that crazy, but this season she is now insane! Lights! Camera! Action! Izzy is introduced and is really happy. Although she was not played by her owner of the season. The next episode she dresses up as Captain America and hits the villians with her shield. In the end her team lost. At elimination, she receives a gilded Chris and is safe. : Standing Your Stand : Izzy was eliminated from the challenge because her knees accidently touched the ground while pouncing on Geoff. She then cheered for Beth. Then at elimination she was safe. She then watched Katie get eliminted. Trivia * Due to the actul show, Total Drama, she returns in every season but did not return after her elimination *Since Leshawna had the only vote for her team, Leshawna booted Izzy *She competes in Total Drama Action : : Category:Characters Category:Cutie Cats Category:Popular Peeps